Four Dimension Dragons
のドラゴン | romaji = Yottsu no Jigen no Doragon | image = Dimension Dragons.png | caption = "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * Star Pack ARC-V * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * 2015 Mega-Tins * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Wing Raiders | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * ARC-V Special Oneshot * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Four Dimension Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type Monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are used by Yuya Sakaki and his dimensional counterparts. Overview These dragons are connected somehow to one another as they resonate when they are in close proximity with each other, whether they are summoned during a Duel or not. Additionally, the dragons can influence their owners to summon them if the conditions for their summoning are met, be it on the field or in their hand. When facing off against each other, or when one is summoned or about to be summoned while in the presence of another, their owners suffer an intense burning pain in their chest. In the case of the former, it may cause them to enter a berserk state, Dueling ferociously until their opponent is defeated, although they are still capable of returning to their senses during the Duel. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" can also cause its owner to sync with a counterpart if they happen to be in the same dimension. The Dimensional Dragons seem to wish to fight each other and to do so they are capable of traveling through dimensions, as Yugo stated that he was guided to both the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City and the Standard Dimension by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". When one of them is defeated, its owner appears to be absorbed into one of their dimensional counterparts. In Yuto's case, despite having lost to Yugo, he was absorbed by Yuya who was closer to his position. However, ownership of the dragons seem to be determined by the dragons themselves, as Yuto only gave Yuya "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" after the dragon conveyed its will to him. Each of the Dragons' names uses the following structure: "of the monster or the owner + Mechanic Name + Dragon". Also, they all have 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF (like most of the past protagonists' aces) and, in the anime, all of them have the common trait that their effects only affect Level 5 or higher monsters and are related to ATK. Their attack and effect names also follow similar patterns: the effect names are simply two English words, while their attack names follow the same pattern as previous Dragons, primarily the base "Eyes" Dragons; "word no English words." Members Variations Over the course of the series, Yuya and his dimensional counterparts receive newer forms of their Four Dimension Dragons by using them as Material for the three types of Extra Deck Summoning (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz). Upgraded forms Downgraded forms Gallery Members Card forms OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png Monster forms OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-2.png Silhouettes OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-PV.png DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-3.png ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png Variations Upgraded forms Card forms BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png Monster forms BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png Downgraded forms Card forms OddEyesDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png Monster forms OddEyesDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png